Always Alone,Never Loved
by 14vaporeon
Summary: This is Shi Ryū Sanguis(my oc),she never lived a normal life,she was always running away from her emotions and not only that but including herself,once she is found by the copy cat ninja and is to live in kohan and be placed on team 7 what will happen,will she live normal or will she go insane but one important question remains,will she tell her past or will she dread on it
1. Shi

Shi was anything but normal from the moment she was born,her mother was killed giving birth to her and her father blamed everything on his daughter,which is why she was named shi meaning death,even the village thinks the same way and try's to kill her as well but she became blood thirsty one night under a blood moon and killed everyone in the village,so she runs off to search for a better life and try's to erase the painful memories of the 5 years that have passed and so she was found by Kakashi the copy cat ninja and goes to kohan the village hidden in the leaves,so what will happen after she settles in,will she find trust among the village and find s family and friends or will she go on another blood thirsty rampage,read the story to find out how her life was and what was the cause for all of this pain for a 7 year old girl with a BIG secret that only she knows about.

SauskeXShi and GaaraXShi


	2. The Hidden Leaf Village

Shi POV.

As I was walking through the forest trying to make sure I'm far away from 'them'

I kept walking until I fell unconscious and fell to the hard cold ground but right before I was trapped In the darkness I saw a tall man coming from the bushes

Kakahi POV.

I was returning to the village after a completed mission turn into a success and I felt somebody near by so I put away my book and grabbed my I came closer to the stranger I found a little girl about the same age as my team in the i went next to her to see if this was a trap,but I was wrong the kid collapsed because of dehydration,As soon as I picked her up I went to the leaf village to see the hokage to see if he knew what to do with her.

After a few minutes of running I finally made it to the hospital and told them that she was found outside of the then went to the hokage

I knock on the door until he said come in once he did I entered

"Ah Kakashi I see your mission was a success since your back early"he guessed

"Yes sir it was but that's not the only reason why I'm here you see while coming back to the village I found a little girl dehydrated and she looked as if she hasn't eaten in days or weeks perhaps"I explained

"I see well where is she at the moment"he asked

"At the hospital as we speak"I said

"When she's fully rested and hydrated come bring her to me"he said

I nodded and disappeared in smoke and appeared in front of the hospital to make sure the kid was I went down the hall I saw a few nurses and doctors in front of the door

"Is there something wrong and why are all of you standing outside of the door,isn't there a patient in there"I said while they were sweating like they were in the desert

But before they could say anything I went inside and found that no one was in the room 'did I go into the wrong room' I thought while looking around and saw the blankets were on the floor rinkled up and then he felt something cold against his neck which wasn't what he expected

Shi's POV.

I woke up to the sound of a machine beeping,constantly,then the door open and a nurse walked in,and I jumped out of the bed and knocked her out,then the same with the others that arrived,until some ANBU ninja came and pit a seal around the door so I couldn't escape 'crap new plan'

After awhile somebody came to the door,an ninja with grey 'devined gravity' hair and a masked that covered half of his face,plus a leaf head band protector covering his left wearing a jonin outfit.

After he shut the door he looked around and saw nothing,but when he lowered his guard I got behind him and put a kunia against his neck

"Who are you and why am I here"I demanded with an emotionless voice,

He looked shocked for a second before speaking "I'm sorry if I disturbed you,on my way back I saw you passed out outside of the village so I took you to the hospital and my name is Kakashi hatake"he explained with a sheepish smile

I narrowed my eyes at the strange guy,oh yeah I forgot to mention that once you were healed and fully rested you should go to the hokage"he said,"alright"I said and slowly put my kunia down to my side just in case if it's a trapped

"When do we head out"I asked still in emotionless voice"now if you want"he said smiling 'I think you can't tell with the mask'

A few minutes we arrived at the building and in front of the door,Kakashi knocks on it a couple before we come in,as we walk in i saw an old man with gray hair and wearing a robe,

"Hello they little one"he greeted I just nod,"do you have a name"

"Yes sir"I said still staying emotionless "Shi Ryū Sanguis"I finish while the two men in the room were wide eyes,"how old are you shi"the hokage asked

"7"I said "do have a place to stay or have a family waiting for you"he asked

"No sir,my parents died a long time ago"I said keeping the emotionless mask on

"Do you remember the village"he asked 'what's with all these questions gee'

"They were eliminated as well,by the person that killed my parents"I said while their eyes get wider 'if that's even possible'

Hokage's POV.

After hearing that this child has gone through not having someone close to her to take care of this child,breaks my heart,'I can tell she's been through a lot and forgot how to trust another people,I have the perfect person for this job,to get her to trust again'

"Alright,since you don't have a place to stay and we don't have enough rooms,you will stay with Kakashi and you'll be placed on team 7 tomorrow,if that's alright with you Kakashi"I said while they just nodded

"Kakashi can you take shi home and come straight back I have something to tell you"I said while he nodded and disappear

Few Hours Later

Kakashi walks through the door "you wanted to see me sir" he ask

"Yes it's about shi"I said he nodded"If you haven't noticed but shi doesn't know how to trust people and have somebody to care for her,plus if she is really what she says she is then(talking about the clan)we have to worry about her kekkei genkai this is the reason why I had you and your team to help her"after I finish he stands there

"Yes hokage-sama I understand"Kakashi says

"Alright your dismissed"I said and he leaves

I lean back in to my chair thinking 'if she learns her powers she'll be one of the most powerful shinobi in this world,wow,just thinking about it scares me'


	3. Teammates?

Shi POV.

The next day

I woke up to the smell of food,coming from the kitchen,once I was in the kitchen I saw Kakashi cooking,'I never thought he could cook'

"Um Kakashi"I said

"Shi your up,did you have a nice sleep"he asked I nodded

"Um...why are you wearing a pink apren?are you gay"I asked emotionless his eyes widened and,"I'm wearing the apirn because I don't want my ninja gear to get ruin and also I'm not gay"he said

After a disturbing breakfast,'he was reading icha icha paridise,how lovely I'm living with a perverted,gay he/she',I thought sarcastically

We went to the training grounds,to meet the 'others',once we arrived

Two of the three started yelling at Kakashi saying he was late

He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back do his head and tried to explain"well you see a black cat cross my path so I had to go the long way"

'Really that's the best you can come up with'i thought while the two keep yelling

"Hey who are you,I never seen you here before believe it"the hyperactive blonde one said

'He's going to give me a headache before I ever start training'i thought as I narrow my eyes at him

"Oh I almost forgot,this is your new teammate she's going to be training with us from now till further on,alright so now how about we do introductions so our new comrade can know everyone"he said

"Alright,MY NAME IS NARUTO UZIMAKI AND I LIKE RAMEN AND IM GOING TO BE HOKAGE"the blonde said,I nod still keeping my emotionless face on,while I look at the pink head "I'm Sakura harano,I like*looks at the recarnation of duck butt head and giggles*"

'So she's one of those'i thought "Sauske Uchia"he said 'an emo-recarnation duck butt headed'i thought while looking at him,

"Alright now you"Kakashi said to me,"I'm Shi Ryū Sanguis,and it would be best if you didn't befriend me got it and that includes you Kakashi"I said and he just smiles,while I narrow my eyes at the 'suppose to be' teammates

Kakashi's POV.

~Flashback to Last Night~

While we were walking to my house,shi said something I never expected to say

"Kakashi why didn't you just leave me in the forest to die and wilt away"shi asked but she still had an emotionless face on

"Why would you ask that"I said trying to change the subject but she's too stubborn

"That doesn't answer my question"she said,still in emotionless voice

'I sighed' "well you still have a life to live,you could make new friends here and even though you can't erase the past you can start a new future here in the hidden leaf,"I said feeling I have accomplished my statement but shocked at what she said right after

"That doesn't make sense"shi said

"What are you talking about"I asked confused

"Why would you compare my life to that"she said

"I'm not I'm just trying to give an example"I said

"Well it didn't sound like it"shi said

"What I mean is that you can.."shi cut me off before I could finish

"You don't even know what has happen in my past,and even if I ever told you,you will never understand what it was like,I had no family,I have no friends,I have nothing but the past to come back and haunt me to shoved it right back into my face and thats not even the worst part"she said out of complete anger

"That's why you can start over right here right now I'll be the friend you need and I'll stand up for you when you need help or in danger"I said smiling but that went away when I heard her laugh

Shi laugh like a mad man

"You think that will change anything,I never said I hated my past but loved it because it showed me that I never needed a family or friends or a village nor clan it showed me that this world is cruel and heartless,and if you don't stand up for yourself you will parish to its torture" shi said while smiling evilly

And with that she walked off leaving me shocked

~Back to the Present~

Kakashi's POV.

'She will find the meaning of friendship one day and when that day come she'll never have to think that way ever again'i thought while everybody was wide eyed at shi,yes even the uchia,


End file.
